


Displaced

by FreezingKaiju, Pupmon1



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (it'll make sense once pupmon1 updates her tags), Dark Dragon World, F/F, For some reason the chicken is not present, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, spot the Doctor Who references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: With the war at an end, Selena, Odin, and Laslow had to leave for their home. But Camilla and Beruka promised to come with Selena…and find themselves in Ylisse, hundreds of miles and thousands of years from home.





	Displaced

It was a bright, warm afternoon when Cynthia was picking flowers in a meadow nearby camp for her flower fortunes. As she did, her mind wandered, and she started thinking about her sister.

Where had Severa gone? It was a year since she disappeared…Owain and Inigo too. Was she off on an adventure? That’s what Cynthia liked to think. Her sister and her friends, in some foreign land battling evil and righting wrongs. Having great adventures. Protecting the innocent. Maybe even finding true love.

Cynthia didn’t like to think about the other, sadder possibilities that Henry and the like always brought up. She didn’t want to imagine Severa dead, or taken prisoner, or lost in some alien world with no hope of escape…it hurt to think like that. Despite that…she had her doubts.

Cynthia absently spun a red flower between her fingers a she thought about her sister…all the things she might be up to, when a strange sound drew her attention.

It was like…well, she couldn’t think of anything it was like. A sort of mechanical screeching, wheezing, groaning sound, punctuated by the sound of lightning striking.

She looked up.

A portal made of lightning was yawning open above her. She knew she should run…but the way the streaks of lightning flowed and crackled almost captivated her…  
Distantly, she could hear screaming that seemed to be getting closer and closer. Three of the voices were very familiar voices, two of them strange and two definitely inhuman.

The screaming got closer and closer until five people and two wyverns fell out of the portal, falling hard directly in front of Cynthia.

Cynthia walked cautiously up to them as the dust cleared. Two of them were strangers…a large purple-haired woman, clinging to a redhead, and a much smaller woman who hadn’t moved from the crouched position she landed in. The other three looked very familiar…the redhead in particular.

“Severa! Is that you?”

Severa pulled herself from the strange purple-haired lady clinging to her and looked up with a sheepish smile. “Oh…hey sis.”

“Severa?” the violette mused with a questioning look.

“We’ll talk later,” Severa said simply before slowly sitting up and smiling at Cynthia. “I guess we’ll talk now.”

“No. We’ll talk after this.” Cynthia suddenly lunged forward and hugged her sister close. “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

Severa smiled and gently hugged her little sister. “I missed you too, Cyn.”

“Selena, I know the importance of family reunions as much as the next woman, but…can it not be on top of me?” the purple-haired woman groaned.

Cynthia jumped back from her place on the woman’s chest and Severa blushed. “Sorry…” they both muttered.

The purple-haired woman chuckled as Severa stood. She was then grabbed by her sister and dragged towards the Shepard barracks. “We gotta hurry, mom and mother will be so happy to see you!”

“Wait! Owain, Inigo, Camilla, Beruka, let’s go!”

“Inigo?” the purple haired woman, Camilla, chuckled.

Laslow looked down, slightly ashamed. “Yeah…Laslow sounds better…”

“Well that’s not the name Olivia gave you, is it?” Severa said with a grin. “I like Selena better, but Severa is the name I was given.”

“I’ll still use Selena,” Camilla said as she spoke as she stood. Then she walked over to the deep purple wyvern who was knocked out. “You three go on…Beruka and I going to make sure Garnet and Striker are o-” Camilla paused when she saw Severa, and the boys, hair color fade to something completely different. Severa’s bright red hair faded at the ends to a dull brown, Owain’s brightening, and Laslow’s grey fading halfway brownish red. “…magic is weird.”

“It always is,” the tealette in black armor, Beruka, muttered.

“Wh-what?” Severa grabbed one of her twin tails and scowled. “Dammit…”

Cynthia laughed before dragging her sister away towards the barracks, followed by the two boys.

\-----------

Cordelia and Sumia were grooming their pegasi when they heard their daughter shouting excitedly for them.

“MOM! MOTHER! GUESS WHAT?”

Cordelia looked up…and dropped the brush in her hand. On the other side of the field where the fliers trained, Cynthia was dragging someone…Severa by the hand. She smiled and felt tears welling in her eyes as her wife hopped to her feet and sprinted over to their daughters…all three of them ending up on the ground. Cordelia got up and smiled down at them.

“Severa…you’re back.”

Severa peered around her mom’s shoulder and smiled up at her mother. “‘Course I am.”

Cordelia nodded and helped all three of them up, then held her daughter close. “…then I’m glad…but, where have you been?”

Severa chuckled uncomfortably and smiled. “That’s a long story that I should probably tell with the others…come to think of it, how long have we been away?”

“A year…why would you ask?”

“It…felt longer than that…” Severa muttered, then a sound caught her ears…a shout of warning…two strange wyvern rider approaching the camp by ground. “Camilla! Beruka!” She wheeled around and bolted towards the sound. “Stop stop!” she shouted at the guarding archers.

“Camilla? Beruka?” Cordelia asked. “Severa! Wait! What are you doing? Get back here!”

Severa managed to stop the archers before they could fire, then glanced back at her mother. “I came back with…not friends…more than that…can’t have them shooting them down, can I?”

It was only then that Cordelia noticed the ring on her daughter’s third finger. “Severa…”

“I told you, it’s a long story.” That said, she dashed off towards Camilla and Beruka, leaving her parents briefly behind in the dust.

Camilla patted Striker’s side and looked up with Severa approached. “So…this is your home?”

Severa nodded and smiled. “Yep! You’ll love it here, I hope.”

“I’ll be with you,” Camilla responded simply. “But aside from that, do you all have wyvern stables where we can stable Striker and Garnet? They’re tired from our journey…right Beruka?”

Beruka nodded, but pointedly didn’t meet anyone’s gaze.

“Sure. MOM! Can you get Cherche?”

“Sure,” Cordelia hesitated for a moment before darting off to find Cherche…well, darting off as fast as someone like her could.

Camilla stared at the retreating redhead in silence. “Is tha-”

“No,” Severa said quickly. “No it’s not.”

Camilla frowned for a moment before nodding and gently guiding Striker into the encampment. She slid off her mount and gently rubbed his neck until a woman riding a green wyvern rode up.

“Cherche?” she asked carefully.

The woman nodded and smiled. “Yep, I’m here t- Minerva?”

Camilla turned her attention to their mounts. Minerva was nuzzling her head against Striker’s neck affectionately, Striker gently licking Minerva’s head when he could.  
“Minerva…isn’t usually this affectionate.”

“…the only wyvern Striker lets near him is Garnet…wait. Is Minerva a Nohrian breed?”

“Nohrian? I guess so. She’s a western wyvern from the mountains. I don’t know her exact breed. What does that have to do with this?”

“I…think they might be related? I don’t know…I just arrived and I’m very confused…”

Beruka and Camilla were thankful the woman, Cherche, left them alone to stable their dragons. They took up stalls in the back, far from the other two…identical wyverns.

“You’ll be happy here, right Lady Camilla?” Beruka asked carefully as she meticulously pulled her saddle off Garnet’s back, the brown dragon settling down in a large pile of hay.

“Yes…I think I will. It’ll just take time to get used to…being away.” Camilla’s tone was guarded as she did the same, snuffing out the lantern hanging over head, so only Striker’s piercing eyes could be seen in the stall. Beruka frowned a little and moved carefully, making sure no one was watching before gently leaning on Camilla’s back. “Tired, little Bebe?”

“…hmm…”

“We should at least introduce ourselves before you fall asleep.”

Camilla propped Beruka up, then went to leave, missing the small smile on Beruka’s face. “Yes, of course, Lady Camilla.”

\--------

“Alright. Explain.”

Cordelia stared down at her daughter. Severa had agreed to explain in her tent; Owain and Inigo were reuniting with their respective families. The wyvern riders were there as well, Severa sitting in the purple-haired woman’s lap, the smaller woman half hidden in a dark corner that Cordelia wasn’t even aware existed. There was something about them that made Cordelia feel nervous, but she didn’t know what.

Severa fidgeted. “Alright, Mother. What should I start with?”

“Start with where you were and what you were doing.”

Severa sighed, and launched into an explanation of the situation with Nohr, Hoshido, Valla, and the war. Cordelia was somewhat incredulous…but as she went on, the detail became so complex and genuine that she had to believe her.

When she had finished, Cordelia nodded and said, “I understand. Thank you. I have another question, though…”

“What’s that, Mother?"

Cordelia pointed at the other two. “Who are they?”

Camilla smiled, stood up, and strode over to her. “That is Beruka, my loyal retainer and Selena’s partner, I am High Princess Camilla of Nohr, and your daughter’s wife.”

Cordelia was stunned. She stared in astonishment at Severa, who sheepishly smiled and held up her hand with the ring on it.

“Wait…Camilla of Nohr…” Sumia paused and looked away, rocking on her feet for a moment before suddenly inching away from Camilla. “Y-you mean sh-she’s the Maligknight General?”

Camilla raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe I was ever a general…”

“But you are a Maligknight…aren’t you?” Cordelia asked simply. When Camilla nodded, Cordelia continued. “And you are Camilla.” Again, a nod. “Then would you not be Camilla the Maligknight General?”

“If that’s how history remembered me…then I suppose so,” Camilla said with a shrug.

“Cordelia? Are our new guests here?”

 

“Yeah, they’re here!”

Severa gulped and leaned over to her wife. “Here comes Robin…she’s the tactician of our army…their leader. She can be…a little strange.”

“You know Chrom is leader of the Shepherds,” Sumia said in an almost stern voice.

Severa simply stared at her.

The tent flapped open and Robin strode in. She was a smaller woman, a long purplish cloak hiding most of her body, long black patches running down the arms. The woman had a kind…almost familiar face as she paced around Camilla. Behind her, stood someone very familiar, a dark haired woman clutching a spell book close to her chest.

“Hello,” she said once she stopped. “Severa! Glad to have you back.” She turned towards Camilla and held out a hand for her to shake. “I’m Robin, welcome to our camp.”

Camilla smiled and took Robin’s hand. “It’s my pleasure. My name is Camilla.”

“C-Camilla?” Robin pulled her hand away, her movements becoming stiff. She stared at Camilla for a moment, her right eye twitching a little. Camilla stepped back, confused and a little worried as the tactician’s eyes slowly shifted from dark grey to bright red and a familiar blue scar-mark appeared on the bridge of her nose.

“Um…” Camilla looked back at the others, who were inching back.

“…oh not this…” Severa grumbled. “Not this soon…”

Suddenly Robin lashed out, grabbing one of the spears and suddenly swung it, smacking Camilla in the gut with the blunt end and knocking her to the floor.  
“Hinoka owed you that,” Robin said, in an echoey voice that rang traces of one very close to Camilla…like her precious little sister. Then just as soon as it happened, Robin seemed to snap back. In a blink, her eyes were back to the darkish grey hue. She stepped away from Camilla, dropping the lance.

“I-I…I’m…I’m sorry…wh-why did I do that?”

Camilla groaned softly, then looked up at Robin. “…C-…Corrin?” she muttered in disbelief.

Severa’s eyes went wide and she held out a hand, catching Beruka’s chest and holding her back. “Beruka, no,” she hissed before kneeling down and helping Camilla back to her feet.

Robin twitched a little and smiled uncomfortably. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Camilla.” She turned to Severa and said, “Is she your friend, or…?”

“My wife, actually.” Severa said, making a point to position Camilla between Beruka and Robin…just to be safe.

“Oh. Congratulations.” Robin said, slightly taken aback. “…I should go see Inigo and Owain then. They’re with their families?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Robin wheeled around and exited the tent, her movements stiff and uncomfortable. The dark-haired woman, who Camilla noticed bore a striking resemblance to Rhajat, exchanged a glance with her before dashing off as well.

Camilla sighed and looked down at her girls. “Go on, you two, I should talk to Selena’s family alone…proper introductions and all.”

Severa nodded and took Beruka’s hand, practically dragging her outside.

Camilla, Cordelia, and Sumia sat there in somewhat awkward silence before Camilla spoke up.

“So…you’re Selena’s family?” she asked carefully.

“Um…yes, we’re Severa’s family, if that’s what you meant…”

Camilla shook her head and smiled. “Right…Severa. She went by a different name when we met…I never could get a grasp on her real one.”

“Seems like something she’d do…” Cordelia said. “She was always grumbling about getting a fresh start and a new name…’starting over without my looming shadow’, I think is how she put it.”

“‘Looming shadow’?” Camilla wondered. “Wait…are you…Cordelia?”

“Yes.” Cordelia said. “…did she not mention me?”

“She did not mention this Cordelia was her mother…” Camilla said with a slight edge to her voice.

“Oh gods…let me guess…” Cordelia slumped in her chair. “She mumbles about me at night or something, tears herself down by comparing herself to me…”

“Indeed…” Camilla looked away, not wanting to see the effect her words would have on the warrior. “…she said the phrase ‘Cordelia would’ve’ quite a bit…when she thought no one was listening.”

“…oh gods…” Cordelia put her head in her hands. “…so she still does that…no matter how strong she is, no matter what she does, it all comes back to hating herself for not being as ‘perfect’ as me…”

Camilla hummed and shrugged. “She…she’s getting better. Not so openly hating herself as she did when she first came under my service. She told me being in a place that didn’t know her name helped.”

“Oh thank the gods…” Sumia said. “It hurts so much to see her tear herself down like that…I’m so thankful to you for helping her.”

Camilla nodded and smiled. “It wasn’t just me…her partner, Beruka , did just as much…”

“R-Really?” Cordelia looked at Camilla.

“Well…”

\----------

Outside, Severa’s friends had gathered around, having already greeted Owain and Inigo, all talking excited with each other. Everything was fine, or Beruka thought it was fine, until Cynthia pointed something out.

“Severa, you’re different…you’re talking softer.”

“Huh?”

“…you haven’t insulted any of us. At all. You haven’t demeaned us or called us idiots or punched Yarne or argued with Laurent or ogled Kjelle’s abs or yelled at Lucina…are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Severa said defensively, crossing her arms. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Laurent said, “Severa, you appear to be exhibiting an overabundance of compassion, sincerity, and politeness that none of us are accustomed to, and frankly-”

“Shut up, ya know-it-all!” Severa quickly snapped. Behind her Beruka could barely suppress a chuckle as her…friend started to fire up.

“That’s more like it!” Kjelle shouted, cuffing her on the shoulder, earning a glare from Beruka.

“What? You liked the old way I was?” Severa asked harshly.

“Well…no, not really…” Cynthia said, shrugging. “I guess…we were just used to you being mean.”

“Well this is how I am now, deal with it!”

“…not so loud…” Beruka grumbled.

“S-sorry.”

Laurent snickered. “So you finally found someone you’ll listen to, eh?”

“Shut it,” Severa hissed, Beruka rolling her eyes at the simple teasing.

“S-so…who is this, Severa?” Noire asked carefully, peeking behind Lucina.

Beruka glanced at the small white haired girl, which made her retreat back behind Lucina. “I am Beruka.”

“Beruka, don’t scare her.”

“I’m not trying to.” Beruka shifted positions, uncrossing her arms and putting them behind her back. “It’s not my fault if they fear me.”

Severa sighed and glanced back at Beruka. She knew that was a disarmed stance…but they probably didn’t. “Beruka, maybe you should go get Lady Camilla.”

Beruka hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking away.

“…your friend is strange…” Lucina said in a low voice.

“My friend has had a rough life. I’m sure if any one of us would be understanding of that, it would be you, Lucina,” Severa said darkly.

Beruka didn’t look back as she skulked into Cordelia and Sumia’s tent. She pushed open the flap. “Lady Camilla? Selena wished to see you. Something about meeting her friends? I’m not sure…it doesn’t make much sense to me.”

Camilla looked up and smiled at her dear retainer. “Alright alright, Beruka. Why don’t you stay here and speak with Selena’s parents?”

“Must I?” Beruka asked softly.

Camilla sighed and stood, putting a hand on Beruka’s shoulder. “It would be good if you did.”

Beruka sighed and nodded. “Alright…” she muttered, watching Camilla leave before turning her attention towards the two pegasus riders. “I am Beruka, Lady Camilla’s retainer and Selena’s partner,” she said curtly.

“N-nice to meet you.” Sumia said, clearly uncomfortable. “I-I’m Sumia, her mother…”

“And I’m Cordelia, her other mother.” Cordelia said.

Beruka took note of the authoritative tone of Cordelia’s voice and snapped into…what Cordelia assumed was a salute…not one she’d ever seen but a salute nonetheless, one hand on her chest, and her head slightly bowed. Then, as if remembering where she was, Beruka shook her head and relaxed her stance, putting her hands behind her back.

“It is good to meet both of you,” she said curtly before slipping away before either could say anything more.

They both looked at each other in silence for a moment before Sumia whispered, “…she scares me…but if our daughter trusts her then we’ll have to learn to live with her…”

“…at least our daughter fell for the big breasted one and not her…”

“Are you still on about that?”

“H-hush…” Cordelia grumbled.

\--------

Beruka ignored their words as she walked outside, finding Camilla and Severa waiting for her. Camilla smiled kindly and Severa took her hand. “Come on, we’re gonna meet our…leader.”

“Leader?”

Severa shrugged and grinned. “Calling him the leader of our army is like calling Xander the leader back home…”

“Home?”

Severa blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “S-sorry, habit.”

Camilla laughed as Severa slipped away towards a large tent, the redhead wanting out of this situation. The large woman put a hand on Beruka’s shoulder and gently led her to follow. Inside were two blue haired people…clearly related. A large man with a strange mark on his shoulder, and the blue haired woman Severa was talking to before.

“Hey, Lucina, Chrom.” Severa waved to gain the attention of the two cobalt-haired people. “These are my friends, Camilla and Beruka. Well…wife and friend.”

“Oh! Congratulations, Severa!” Chrom responded. “I bid the two of you welcome to the Shepherds. Now…where exactly were you the past year?”

“It’s a long story,” Severa said with a sigh. “One I’m tired of telling…I’ll tell it to ya later. First, introductions.”

“Ah yes!” Chrom stepped forward and held his hand out for Camilla. “I am the Exalt of Ylisse, Chrom. And this is my daughter, Lucina.”

“Call me Luci,” Lucina said simply.

“Ooo, has little Lucina started to talk properly?” Severa spoke up with a smile.

“A few minutes ago,” Chrom said, clearly proud. “She said her name…hehe.”

“Um…what is going on?” Camilla asked simply, looking between the Ylisseans.

“Wibbly wobbly…timey wimey…” Severa said, waving her hands confusedly. “I’m not really sure but it’s how it works and I kinda got used to it.”

“A-ah…alright.” Camilla squirmed a little then reached forward and took Chrom’s hand. “Well. I’m High Princess Camilla of Nohr…though I doubt my title holds any claim anymore…”

Chrom paused and gave Severa a sidelong glance. “…how in the name of Naga did you marry a historical figure?”

“They were in the past, it’s not that hard to understand,” Lucina pointed out.

Camilla hummed and laughed softly. “Smart and cute, I like her.”

“I uh…excuse me?”

“She…does that.” Beruka pointed out with a shrug. “I’m Beruka. Selena’s partner and Lady Camilla’s retainer.”

Camilla sighed a little, but remained silent for the moment, allowing their hosts to speak.

“So, what kind of fighting can you two do?”

“I’m a maligknight, Beruka is a wyvern lord. We excel in fighting with axes, and I can cast rudimentary magic. Nothing fancy, but enough to do some damage.”

Beruka looked between her lady and her partner and shifted positions awkwardly. It was a subtle motion, but not subtle enough to escape Lucina’s gaze.

“…do you have something to say, Beruka?”

“No,” she said simply

“I’ll be watching you,” Lucina said carefully.

“Now there’s no need for such s-”

“If you can keep up,” Beruka interrupted the Exalt.

On that ominous note, she exited the tent with a nod to Camilla.

“Was that a threat?” Lucina demanded.

“No…” Camilla said carefully before retreating from the tent, Severa on her heels.

“Well…this just turned into an interesting first week,” Camilla said with a chuckle.

Severa nodded and smiled. “Yep. What do you think she’s going to leave?”

“Well…yours was a dagger in the pillow.”

“Yours was a purple lily.”

“Think we can get her to leave a wyvern fang?” Camilla said with a grin.

Severa laughed. “Oh gods, that would be amazing.”

Inside the tent, Lucina looked around nervously, wondering what exactly just happened.


End file.
